Birthday Surprises?
by Lovesick7Melody
Summary: Blaine decides to surprise his little sister, Skylar with a trip to Cedar Point for her birthday, and he wants Kurt to come too. It's Kurt first time riding a roller coaster. It pretty much just described a day in the park, if you ever wanted to go there.


**Hehe, So here's a one-shot I said I was going to do when I got 100 reviews for my other Glee story... I only have 97, but it's close enough. **

**This is based off that story, but you don't have to read it. Just know that Skylar is Blaine's 14 year old little sister.**

**It's not much edited.**

**Summary- Blaine decides to surprise his little sister, Skylar with a trip to Cedar Point for her birthday, and he wants Kurt to come too. It's Kurt first time riding a roller coaster. It pretty much just described a day in the park, if you ever wanted to go there, it described all the best rides. I absolutely LOVE them.**

**I'm going to post a second part to this, but it will be completely different one shot. Wes and David go offroading in their giant jeeps and bring Kurt and Blaine along. haven't even started writing it yet, but I will. (:**

**Please enjoy. it's just really for my amusement, since I really want to go back there, and it doesn't open until May. Grr.  
**

"Hey, Kurt, it's Skylar's birthday next week. I want to take her to Cedar Point, will you come with me?" Blaine asked me one day, while we were lying in my bed.

"What is it?" I asked.

"An amusement park," he replied, "She loves roller coasters."

"Uh, I don't know. I've never been on one," I said.

"Oh come on, they're fun. I promise they aren't that scary," he said.

"Alright, just because you're the one asking, I probably wouldn't have gone if Finn or Mercedes asked me," I said.

"Awesome. She doesn't know about it, so don't say anything. I'm just going to tell her we're going up north to see our uncle in Cleveland. It's actually in Sandusky though. She's going to be so excited," Blaine said, getting up to grab him laptop and buy some tickets online.

I hope I won't regret actually going with him.

So it was the day after Skylar's birthday, and Blaine was packing up the car with a cooler and a bag of extra clothes. He said we might want to change afterwards, because we can go on water rides.

"How long is the drive?" I asked.

"About two and half hours, maybe three," Blaine said. We got into the car and drove off towards the highway. Skylar just listened to her iPod in the backseat, while Blaine and I sat in the front, listening to low music and chatting. I didn't bring up anything about what we were really doing in case she heard us.

The drive was long, and Skylar fell asleep, but when we pulled up to the guy who took the money for parking, Blaine reached back to wake her up. She looked up and saw the massive coasters looming in the background, and then screamed.

"Oh my god!Are we actually here?" she asked, once she finally calmed down.

"Happy Birthday," Blaine said, paying the guy, and driving to find a parking spot. There weren't many people here, but it was only around ten in the morning, since we left at like 7:30.

"Oh my god! Blaine this is amazing!" she said, gripping the door handle, about to jump out once he stopped the car.

She did just that.

"We have to go back and ride the Maverick first, just because that ride is always crowded, and then the Millennium Force, and I'm definitely riding the MaXair, because last time I came, Tiffany said she was going to throw up and I never got to ride it," she said, babbling on. I was actually kind of scared.

"Skylar, I thought we could go on the Corkscrew or the Iron Dragon first, because it's Kurt's first roller coaster," Blaine said.

Both of those sounded scary, why would I want to ride them first?

"What! First time? Oh we are definitely riding the Dragster then," she said, smirking. I had a look of fear on my face, so she just laughed.

"We have to ride the Raptor at night and the Dragster at night too. Just because they are more fun that way," Skylar said, babbling on while Blaine gave us our tickets to get in. The ticket person took it and tore off the edge and gave me back the other half. I looked around and the first thing I saw was a humungous Merry-go-Round.

"Wow," I said, glancing at the green ride behind it that already was taking off down the hill. That one was really loud, and people were screaming.

"Let's go to the stupid Cork Screw," Skylar said, walking forward down the midway.

"That kind of tells me you go upside down?" I asked.

"Yeah, like three times, but it's really small. It's not scary," Blaine said, taking my hand in his own, and walking after Skylar.

"What about that Iron Dragon you talked about?" I asked.

"Well, actually that one is probably better, let's ride that one then. Its right behind Cork Screw," Blaine said.

We walked underneath, as in, under the Corkscrew. It was insane. The Iron Dragon looked kind of big, and Skylar made Blaine and I sit in the front seat. Going up the lift, I was anxious. At the top of the lift hill, you could see the tallest coaster in the park, the Top Thrill Dragster.

"I hope we're not riding that one!" I said, while gripping the seat bar so tight.

"Oh yes we are. I'm going in the front too," Skylar shouted from the seat behind us.

This ride was actually fun. There wasn't much of up and down, more of twirling back and forth. There was a second lift hill, and at the end, it went back and forth really fast, but I could say that my first roller coaster was really fun.

"Now, we have to go on the Maverick, or the line is going to be too long," Skylar said.

"Alright," Blaine said, taking my hand again. The Maverick was in the back of the park, and took us a little longer to walk back there.

It was red, and had a Wild West theme to it. The drop hill looked terrifying. It was the parks steepest hill. The ling was pretty long, good for me, because I didn't really want to ride this thing.

We were close in line, Skylar going in the front, and Blaine and I in the second seat. I finally noticed how fast the take off is. It like, zoomed right out of here.

"When you're on it, keep your head against the back of the seat. The turns are really fast, so your head gets jerked around," Skylar said, as the gates opened to let us get into the seats.

"Blaine, I don't know about this one," I said, giving him a scared look. He just smiled and pulled me on. I fumbled to get myself buckled, as the attendant had to help me.

"You'll get a lot of air time, as they call it. Your butt will come off of the seat," Skylar said, from the front as the first train burst off, and we were waiting.

"What?" I screeched. I was holding on with dear life. I heard the attendants call it all clear from behind us, and we started slow, and then zoomed off towards the top. Going over the top, I closed my eyes, because it felt like we were behind hurled over the top. I had my eyes closed most of the time, and Skylar was shouting, and having so much fun. When we got off, I was kind of dizzy, and almost fell over.

"That was actually a lot of fun," I said, going through the gift shop to find our pictures. Skylar looked like she was having fun, and took a quick picture with her phone, and I looked absolutely terrified. I had my eyes closed, and Blaine was laughing at me.

We walked out and went to a thrill ride called the SkyHalk. It was like a giant swing. We went in line and everyone got on, but us. We were going to be the first to get on, on the next ride though. It started off slow, and then when it came back down at full speed, I jumped back. It was so close to us, and it gave off a big gush of air.

"This one is actually kind of creepy. At the top, you'll feel like you're going to fall out. I was nervous getting on for the first time," Blaine said.

"Oh and that makes me feel so much better," I said.

"If I tell the truth now, you'll believe me more for the other ones," Blaine said, shrugging his shoulders.

The ride stopped, and it let the other people off, and then the doors opened for us.

"Are your shoes tight?" Blaine asked.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Good," he said, dragging me to the end of the row, Skylar was taking off her shoes, and putting them in the bin with her seat number.

The speaker told us to only buckle the seat belts and not to push down the blue lap bar, that someone would come around and do that for us.

After the guy pushed it down, I pushed it down even harder to make it tighter. There was only one handle, which I thought was stupid. I didn't really know what to hold onto with my other hand. The ride started slow, and then went really high. I closed my eyes when we reached the top. We were almost upside down.

"That was really fun. I've only been on it once, so it was cool," Skylar said.

"Alrighty then, I guess it was fun," I said, fixing my wind ruffled hair.

"Okay, Millennium Force next," Blaine said.

"Yes!"

"Is it scary?" I asked.

"I'm not going to lie, but yes. I think it is. I've only ridden it once, and that was my first time here. I barely remember it. When we came for Halloweekends, we went in line. Two people in front of us, and then it started storming, so we had to leave. Although, we did get lucky because it stopped right when we were by the Raptor, so we got to ride it in the dark without a wait at all. We even got on the Wicked Twister twice in like ten minutes," Skylar explained as we walked to the line for the Millennium Force. I noticed the red one by it.

"Which one's that?" I asked, pointing to it. It was loud, just like the green one when we first walked in.

"The Mantis. We'll ride that one next. You stand up on it," Skylar said.

"What? Stand up? How do you do that on a roller coaster?" I asked them, as we walked through the empty metal rails to the end of the line.

"It's like a bike seat at the bottom, and then the shoulder harness comes over. You just have to stand up. The force of it all from going upside down makes it easy. You don't even feel it. It's fun," Blaine explained.

"Alright, I am kind of starting to like them. Now that I think about it, I do actually remember going on a coaster once. We went to the Mall of America. It was SpongeBob themed and only like seventy feet tall. I mean, it went upside down," I said.

"Oh, I know what you're talking about. I've always wanted to ride one. It's like the Wildcat on crack," Skylar said, and then added, "We are riding tat by the way."

Blaine sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What? What's the Wildcat?" I asked.

"It's a ride for twelve year olds. It was over by the Iron Dragon entrance. I'm surprised you didn't ask if we could go on that one first,"

"I guess I didn't see it," I said. This line was actually kind of long, so we waited about forty-five minutes.

"Kurt, you have to ride in the front with me, Blaine you can go behind us," Skylar said, pulling me into the longer line for the front seat.

"Wait, what?" I said kind of confused, and slightly scared.

"You'll be fine, I'll be behind you," Blaine said.

"No, wait," I said.

"Would you rather be second and go by yourself?" Skylar asked.

"Definitely not," I said.

Blaine counted the people in front of us and let some people cut him, so he'd be on the same train as us. There was a door that was open, so you could see the train go up the super steep hill and then drop down. Part of the track was right next to the fence behind us. As it zoomed by, I jumped. People behind us chuckled a bit. I turned around and glared at them. Skylar and Blaine just laughed too.

The gates opened and Skylar told me to get in first, "I always sit on the right side. Don't ask why."

"Oh, uh, okay then?" I said, stepping over the seat and sitting down into mine.

"How come there aren't the things that go over your shoulder? Come on, that hill is so steep!" I complained.

"Not really. They have these exact seats on the Dragster. You go straight up and then straight down,"

"W-w-what?" I asked, after buckling my seatbelt, and pulling it as tight as it would go. We both pulled down the yellow lap bars. I put my head onto the back of the seat, and sighed, waiting to be lifted up the steep hill.

We jerked forward, so I opened my eyes. I actually kind of liked this now. Although, this one is terrifying, I do really like the sensation of it all. At about the top of the hill, we were about to go over; I couldn't even see the track, the train stopped. I thought it did that just for suspense, but some people started shouting.

"Oh this is awesome; I have always wanted to get stuck on a roller coaster.

"We're stuck?" I screamed, and started freaking out. Skylar just laughed.

"Kurt, calm down. We're safer here, than we are in a car," Blaine said, reaching his hand over the top of my seat to put it on my shoulder. It was a little bit calming.

"Well, not when I can see the ground below me, without the track. It looks like we're going to fly off and smash into the ground. I'd much rather be in a car," I yelled to him.

"You think we're going to be up here long enough for me to take out my phone and take a picture? If we start going again, I don't want to drop it," Skylar said, completely ignoring my panic.

Blaine turned his head around and looked down. "Yeah, there's a guy coming up here now. Hurry up though. Just to be sure," Blaine replied.

She did just that and got a couple different pictures of the view.

"Kurt, look out towards the lake. That's Lake Erie. Most people think Cedar Point is on an island, but it's called a peninsula. Do you know what that is?" Blaine asked me.

"Yeah, surrounded by water on three sides," I replied.

"Yep, have you ever been to the lake? Maybe if we ever go see my family in Cleveland for real someday, we can go swimming," Blaine said.

"That lake probably has so many bacteria in it, I'd go to the beach, but I am definitely not swimming in it. That's gross," I said.

"Okay, you don't have to go swimming," Blaine said.

"Did you know our cousin Michelle had a baby?" Skylar asked Blaine.

"Yeah, I saw some pictures on Facebook. He's adorable. Zachary Grant, do you know the dad's last name? Or does he have Michelle's last name?" Blaine replied.

"I think it's the daddy's last name, but I don't know it," Skylar said.

"You know? Having casual conversation being up here, does not calm me down," I said.

"Well, I tried," Skylar said.

"Well …" Blaine was cut off by the train suddenly jerking forward and me screaming. I think it was worse, because I wasn't expecting it.

Skylar even screamed a little. Getting off, I stumbled into Blaine.

"Whoa there," Blaine said, catching me.

"That one made me dizzy,"

"That was probably the best time I've ever had on a roller coaster. Just because we got stuck," Skylar said.

"No, that wasn't that much fun," I said.

We exited down the ramp, and made our way to the Mantis' line.

"After this, we can go back to the Wild West again and eat something. I want some cheese on a stick. I can only get that at the county fair, or here, so I am," Skylar said.

"Cheese on a stick? That sounds incredibly unhealthy," I said.

"It is, it's just cheese on a stick, dipped in batter and then deep fried. It's really good. We'll be walking all day. So you can eat the damn cheese,"

"Skylar! Don't talk like that," Blaine scolded her.

"Whatever, I rarely ever cuss, so just shut up. I get it from you anyway," she said.

"Touché, but still. I guess I don't really mind it around me, just don't say that in front of mom and dad," Blaine said. The line as moving pretty quickly.

"This one has seats of four, so we can all sit together," Blaine said.

"I call being in the middle, I don't want to be able look down," I said.

"That's funny; we're sitting in the front again, going down that first hill is really fun," Skylar said.

"Are we sitting on the front on everything or what?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, pretty much,"

"Oh god," I said.

"I'm glad you brought Kurt, its fun scaring him," Skylar said.

"Don't say that, we're not purposely scaring him," Blaine defended.

"Oh, I am. I mean, I wasn't in the beginning, but now its fun," she said, "The Dragster sometimes stops at the top too, I wish we'd get stuck up there. Four hundred feet in the air."

"Skylar, shut up," Blaine said.

She rolled her eyes and followed the line up the steps. "Hey look! The gum tree is gone!" she said pointing to an empty space next to the stairs.

"Wow, I wonder why they cut those trees down," Blaine pondered.

The line moved up the stairs fast, so Skylar went right towards the front. I was nervous for this one too. We had to stand up! As we got closer, I noticed the seats.

"Oh wow, I totally imagined those to be different," I said, as we got onto the train.

The 'bicycle' seat Skylar described slightly looked like one, only attached from the back and not the bottom. The whole seat moved up and down and then when everyone was ready, they locked them in place. I secured my safety belt. They said all clear, and we were off up the lift hill. At the top, we turned and went down a slight hill picking up speed. Skylar was right; the drop on the big hill was scary. I felt like I was going to fly forward.

"Ugh, that one knocked me around a lot," Blaine said.

"It's definitely not as bad as the Mean Streak. That's why we aren't going on it. Plus, it caught on fire, so it's closed anyway," Skylar said.

"Fire?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's a wooden one. I don't really know much about it, but it's closed," she replied.

"Oh okay then. What's next? Food still?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go," Blaine said, grabbing my hand to lead us past the train tracks, and under the bridge thing with the twinkling lights. A lot of people stared at us. Blaine was walking with a proud smirk on his face, so I just smiled and followed along with him.

Skylar ordered three 'cheese on a stick', and three drinks.

We sat down and they bit right into theirs. I just looked at it, and slowly took a bite. They both watched me intently.

"Mmm, this is good," I said, and took a bigger bite.

"Alright, let's go ride the Magnum," Blaine said, after we finished eating.

"Which one's that?" I asked.

"It's red, it's a steel coaster, and was the very first roller coaster to be taller than two hundred feet," he explained

"Actually, on that one we're sitting in the middle, and not the front. It's real jerky in the front," Skylar said.

"Alright," Blaine said. We walked to the lines. It was pretty quick. I read the informational signs while waiting. They were actually pretty cool.

"Do you think you can sit by yourself on this one? It's not that bad. I kind of wanted to sit with Blaine," Skylar asked, as we got in to pick our seat lines.

"Uh, I guess. I just hope it's not too scary," I said, picking the line behind them.

"When we go into the tunnel, there's a drop, and it might scare you then. I'll warn you there," Blaine said.

"Oh god," I said, and then got into the white train. The attendant checked our seat belts and lap bars and called it clear.

"Wow, this is a really long lift hill, it goes really slow," I said, leaning forward while we were about halfway up the lift.

"The hill is steep by the way," Skylar said as we were about to go down.

"Oh my," I said, and then screamed going down. Blaine was right about the tunnel that dropped. I yelped out in surprise. I heard Blaine and Skylar laughing. We got off and went back to the midway.

"What's next? How about both the Power Towers and then the Dragster?" Blaine asked.

"Sure, but we have to ride the red one first, and then the blue one," Skylar said.

"What's the difference?"

"The red one shoots you up, and the blue one drops you down," Blaine explained.

"So wait, you go up in the red one, get off and then go down in the blue one?" I asked, slightly confused.

"No, you get shot up in the red one, and then let down slow, and in the blue one you go up slow, and then stop for a minute, and drop down really fast," Skylar explained.

"Oh, okay. Sounds kind of fun," I said.

"Yeah, the blue one is better, that's why we're going on it second. The red one just feels like you're going up a fast elevator," Skylar said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it's cool though," Blaine said.

"Okay,"

We went into that long empty line. Barely anyone was in there. There were four different train type things. We didn't have to wait at all, really. It was just like the SkyHalk. We got into the seats, which we're kind of hard. Skylar had to jump to get on. People came around and cleared us to go. We went up slowly about seven feet, and then it stopped for a minute. I heard the thing getting ready to shoot us up. It was scary, just thinking, 'When are we going? What's going to happen?' Skylar was like bouncing in her seat.

It shot up, and they were right, it did feel like a fast elevator. It was fun. I was more nervous for the second one though. We sat at the top of the tower, just waiting to be dropped.

"Eep!" I yelled as we finally did. It felt like my stomach was left up in the air, while we all went down. When we got off, Skylar was laughing.

"That was fun," I said, "But I kind of feel like I'm going to throw up."

"I don't think you will, if any of them make you throw up, it's the Wicked Twister, or the MaXair," Skylar said.

"Let's go ride the Dragster now. That one I'm excited for," Blaine said.

"Yay," Skylar said.

"Oh no," I moaned, and got dragged into the line. I kept glancing up, as the fast cars zoomed past us. This line was the longest so far. It was like an hour and a half long. We got in there, and Skylar went right up to the front.

"Oh no way," I said, pulling Blaine to the back.

"Can we sit second then?" Blaine asked, giving me a puppy dog face.

I groaned loudly, and then let him drag me into the second seat. Skylar was bouncing up and down, while we waited in the lines.

"This is going to be so much fun!"

"Kurt, don't worry, it's so fast, by the time it's over, and you're just getting scared. So you really don't have time to feel it. It's kind of a waste, now that I think about it. It should be longer actually, maybe add a loop and a hill at the end or something," Blaine said, reaching for my hand. It was calming.

We boarded, and I was like shaking. The train went forward, after the all clear, and the sound effects came on.

"Keep arms down, head back and hold on!"

I couldn't close my eyes, and I couldn't scream. It was kind of terrifying.

"Oh my god, Skylar look at your hair!" I said, after getting off and walking down the steps. It was frizzy and poofed out at every angle.

She took out her phone and look at her reflection.

"Oh wow, that's really funny, guess that's a perk to having curly hair?" she said, and then pulled it all back into a pony tail.

"I am totally buying this picture," Blaine said, as he found ours. My face was scrunched up and I looked like a retard, and then Blaine just looked shocked, and you could see Skylar in front of us with her hair going everywhere.

"I look stupid, but that's funny," I said.

"That is going on Facebook, and I am tagging you," Skylar said. Blaine bought two copies and gave one to me.

"So what's next? It's starting to get dark now," I said.

"Wicked Twister, MaXair, and then the Raptor, and then the Dragster one more time," Skylar said.

"Okay, four more rides, you think we can get on all of them before midnight?" I asked.

"Eh, maybe. I know the Raptor, but I don't know about the Dragster again," Skylar replied.

"Okay, let's go," I said, linking my arms through both of theirs and went in one direction.

"Wrong way," Blaine said, "And when did you start liking roller coasters so much?"

"After the Dragster, I think that was my favorite so far," I said.

We got in line for the Wicked Twister and Skylar and I went in the front by our selves, and Blaine went behind us.

"Keep your head back when you go backwards, it get's rocky there," Skylar said, as we waited for the attendant to clear us.

We zoomed forward, and it went faster than I thought it did. I thought going straight down on the other side would be scary, but it really wasn't. We got off and went to the MaXair line, because it was right next to the Wicked Twister.

"I kind of feel like I'm going to throw up, I hope this one doesn't make me do that," Blaine said.

"I would laugh," Skylar said.

"Oh shut up. Not everyone is a coaster freak like you, and can ride anything and not ever throw up," Blaine replied, I think he was starting to get in a bad mood. I took his hand in mine, while in line and squeezed it. I leaned over and kissed him on the lips. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. I heard a couple of teenagers whispering behind us, so I sighed and pulled away.

We boarded the giant circle, and waited to be all clear. It started real slow, and went spinning, and then it got faster and went a lot higher. It was scary actually.

"Okay, Raptor," Skylar said, excitedly after putting her shoes back on.

"It got really dark, that's so weird," I said.

"Yeah, it does that to you, but this ride is better at night," Blaine said.

"Okay, whatever you say," I said, taking Blaine's hand in mine and just leisurely strolling with them. The line was weird, going under things and going up stairs. It was creepy in the dark.

"Now, the last two times you go upside down, you can really feel it. Like, on other things you go upside down, you don't feel it, and you don't realize you're upside down. You go up six times on this ride, so on the fifth and sixth; it's really fun, just warning you," Skylar said, as we got close to the top.

"How the hell do you know so much about these things?" I asked.

"I have a lot of free time, YouTube, Google, yeah, I can spend an entire day on YouTube," Skylar explained.

"Don't you have other things to do? Like friends?" I asked.

"Not really, I go to school, and come home, walk the dogs and then do nothing all day. I mean, sometimes I hang out with my one friend, but not so much recently, since it's summer break," she said.

We didn't really get to pick our lines, and got rushed into the nearest one. Skylar looked kind of mad.

"Oh, well. Have fun with that?" I said when we boarded the green train. I sat on the farthest edge on the left. Going up the lift hill was scary; there was nothing underneath me, but a rail underneath Blaine and Skylar. Ugh.

Skylar was right about the last two twists, and then when the camera took out picture, the flash scared the crap out of me.

We got off and walked down the stairs toward the midway.

"I think it's too late to ride the Dragster again, they're closing things now. Let's get a funnel cake and then leave," Blaine said.

"Aww, that sucks," Skylar said.

"Funnel cakes sound intriguing. I normally don't eat things that fattening," I said, taking Blaine's hand into mine.

"You know? I really don't think I can drive home four hours, can you text Aunt Donna in Cleveland and ask if we can crash there for the night? A one hour drive I can do," Blaine asked, while walking out the doors, munching on his cake.

"Sure," Skylar said, reaching into her pocket to get her phone.

"We'll just drive home in the morning, is that okay with you Kurt?" Blaine asked me, when we got to his car.

"My feet hurt, let's just go anywhere that doesn't involve much walking," I said.

"She said sure, and the door is open. She made the bed in the basement, for you and Kurt, and I'll just go sleep in Dani's room. She said Dani will probably be awake when we get there, with her nocturnal sleeping patterns," Skylar said.

"Okay," Blaine said, and then we drove out of the parking lot. Once we got to the main highway, Blaine set his GPS for an address in Cleveland, Ohio.

"Are you sure I'd be able to sleep at your aunt's house when they don't even know me?" I asked.

"Yeah, my aunt's cool like that, maybe I can finally meet my second cousin. You heard when we were talking about my cousin having a baby?" Blaine said.

"Oh, okay then," I said.

The rest of the drive was mostly silent with the radio playing. We arrived in front of a small two floor cozy looking house about an hour later, and Blaine parked in the street.

The porch light was on, but no other lights were. It was well after one in the morning.

"Oh my god, you scared me," a voice came from inside when Blaine opened the door. A girl that looked almost exactly like Skylar was sitting on a computer right next to the stairs. She was holding her headphones in front of her.

"Good, I planned that," Skylar said.

"Wow, you two look so much alike," I said.

"I've never heard that before?" the girl said.

"Yeah, do we really look like each other?" Skylar said.

"Yeah, now that I think about it," Blaine said.

"Wow, that's cool," the girl said.

"Oh, Kurt, this is my cousin, Daniella," Blaine finally said, taking off his shoes next the front door. I took mine off too.

"Hi, call me Dani," she said. She didn't reach out her hand to shake mine, but she was only Skylar's age, I guess she wasn't old fashioned.

"I'm really tired, so we're going to crash downstairs now, don't be walking around too much up here," Blaine said, and then walked forward to the first white door in the hallway, "Bathrooms right there." Blaine pointed to the second door past a giant chalkboard hanging in between them.

"Okay, I'll probably come back up after we change and wash up before we go to sleep then," I said, noticing the bag of our clothes Blaine brought inside.

We walked down the steps, and then turned the corner to go into another room. It was really small, and had attached to the wall and a queen bed in it. That pretty much took up the entire room.

"They don't use this room, so it is small. Sorry," Blaine said, changing as soon as he put the bag down on the bed.

"It's fine," I said, doing the same. I changed and went back up to wash my face. Blaine was pretty much passed out when I went back down. I took half the blanket, and snuggled next to him. He unconsciously wrapped his arms around my shoulders and we drifted off together after an amazing day together. I know I'll never forget it, and we'll be going back soon.


End file.
